Pet owners who have two or more pets, such as dogs, often times have a problem in walking two dogs without the leashes on the dogs becoming tangled. For example, if one dog on the left leash decides to switch to the right side where another dog is on a leash, the leashes will most likely become tangled. Similarly, the leashes can become tangled with the person walking two dogs, for example, if one dog decides to go around the pet owner, thereby entangling the legs of the pet owner as well as the leash of the other dog.
Consequently, there has developed a need for a double pet walker or the like. In recent months, a "lead coupler" has been advertised by Dunns, Inc. of Grand Junction, Tenn. and it includes a ring with two or three short flexible members permanently attached thereto and with a swivel and snap attached to the other end of each flexible member. One problem with such a device is that such structure does not accommodate the pet owner that wants to remove one pet from the other while having access to a short lead thereon. For example, if the two dogs being walked begin to fight, it may be extremely difficult, if not impossible, to separate such fighting dogs without putting the pet owner's hands adjacent the head or neck of one of the dogs to grab the collar thereof, it being common sense of course that that area is a prime target for the other dog and is likely to result in the hand of the owner being bitten.